The Fifth HorseMan The Continued Story
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is the continued story of The Fifth Horseman, Genesis. She's been reunited with her father, War. Along with the rest of her family. So, she may still appear to be human, but she's not. Really Human that is. Being Sired by a Horseman of the End Times is always fun is it not? Please read and rate. Hate it, screw off and read something else. Will be T for now. Might change later
1. Chapter 1

There is much to learn when one has been sired by a Horseman. And one one knows this better than Genesis, because she is half human, but a full blooded Horseman like her father, War.

She can summon both Ruin and the Watcher as the need arises. It took over 5 years for the lass to fully learn how to use her abilities as a Horseman from not only her father, but from her two uncles and aunt as well.

The lass has good solid friends, Jorad Mace, Sturm Lightbringer, the Morgan twins, Matthew and Leah. As well as a healer named Luke. Genesis is now 25 years old and chose to become a Horseman because it's in her blood.

But, 7 years is a long time to live in Hell. Still, one of the many perks that she has is being able to move freely between the Horsemen, the Angels and Men with ease.

This is the continued story of our young Fifth Horseman.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jorad found Sturm married and with children of his own. They were joined by Matthew, Leah and Luke a while later. And they were waiting for a good friend to arrive before commencing with the memories from fighting with her over 7 years earlier._

_Genesis asked, "Papa, do you think it's alright if I visited my friends please?" He smiled a bit and said, "Go ahead, but pretty soon you'll be needing to find your own phantom steed my child." _

_Genesis nodded as she mounted Ruin and rode through an open portal. She and Ruin arrived on the mortal plain a short time later and said, "It's good to run again eh Ruin?" She then let Ruin set the pace and sure enough, three hours later, she arrived at her destination._

_Ruin shook his head and snorted, while Genesis said, "It's alright old friend, I'll call you when I'm ready to go home." She dismounted and sent Ruin home and walked to the gate and spoke with the guard. She was let in and Sturm's daughters raced to her fast. _

_She smirked before asking them, "How are you two faring today?" Mia said, "we're fine", when she remembered her manners and amended with. "My name is Mia Lightbringer and this is my sister, Kida." The young Horseman nodded as she answered her. "Well, it's good to meet you both, my name is Genesis." _

_Kida smiled as she said. " Mama and papa said that we should take you to our home and we would be honored to do so and have you under our roof tonight Horseman." Genesis smiled as she agreed and answered with," Lead on girls, lead on."_

_15 minutes later, the lass was among old friends and making new ones as well. They are all contented until disaster strikes._


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis was already out the door and moving towards the gate she entered through. She was working on getting her sword free while the guards were shouting at the citizens to get inside the church.

Genesis felt the presence of demons and thought to herself. "Th is what I was trained for." After the gates were opened Genesis went to the demons and started killing them all off herself.

Everyone was just stunned at how well she managed the demons, the guards included because the woman was War's daughter and the Fifth Horseman to boot. The 25 year old lass was wearily getting to her feet from a warrior's crouch when she heard a horse running to her. She knew it wasn't Ruin, her father's phantom steed, but was hers and hers alone.

The stallion stopped right in front of her and she walked the last few feet to him. Her friends were amazed and Jorad said, "Genesis, he's as black as night can be." She smiled and replied, saying. "My father told me to find my own steed and yet, he found me instead."

Then she said, "I'll name him Midnight Sun." Midnight Sun nickered in agreement with the name and his rider as was wondering about something and asked Luke about it after Genesis left to get a custom saddle and bridle made for Midnight Sun fitted and armor repaired. Luke sighed after an interval and answered. "I wish I knew Sturm, but that's a question for our resident Horseman though."

The knight sighed and said. "I thought you might say that Luke. But what's really bothering me is the fact that she's War's daughter and a courier to the Angels and us." Luke sighed and said, "I know, but she is also our friend. Therefore, you need to get over this problem or you talk to her about yourself lad."

Leah smiled and said,"He's right", while Matthew, Caramon and Cara, his wife agreed with them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gensis was at the blacksmith's for quite some time before Jorad Mace and Sturm Lightbringer came looking for her. They were hoping to talk with her alone while things were being seen to and picked up the next day._

_She asked, "Sturm, what is wrong sir knight? Is there something on your mind?" Sturm was surprised that Genesis knew something was on his mind. He replied, "Yes, there is something you could clear up for me. Why are you the only one here who is able to sense demons and we can't?"_

_The Horseman sighed and said. "I knew someone was going to ask." And she answered Sturm's question rather simply by saying. "I'm a Horseman, and not only that but I'm also the daughter of War. I hope that answers your question my friend." They went back to the blacksmith's to get Midnight Sun because the measurements were already taken for the bridle and saddle._

_Midnight Sun was walking beside his new found rider when they both sensed another Horseman approaching the gates, She said, "It seems that either, my Father, my Uncles, or my Aunt is here." _

_It was Death, and he asked her, "Are you alright my niece?" To which she replied, "I'm alright Uncle, what is going on? Why have the demons chosen to attack this town?"_

_He sighed and said, "I think they know that you are starting to come into your full power as a Horseman Genesis."_

_Matthew and his twin sister Leah were at the archery range when Luke came looking for them to tell them what had happened. The three of them walked quickly to the front gate and met the others there talking about the sudden attack._


	5. Chapter 5

Genesis sighed and replied. "Uncle Death, will you please let the others know what happened here, and let my father know not to worry about me, I'll look into it myself." Death nodded in agreement and went to inform the Charred Council what had happened as well as the other Horsemen.

Luke, Caramon, Matthew and Leah got to her after her uncle left and the twins asked her about what he meant, her coming to full power? She sighed and answered with this. "I'm slowly coming to full power as a Horseman and yet, this attack was to see how well I fight for others here."

Luke asked, "Who would or even could command stray demons like this if the dark prince is dead Genesis?" The lass blushed as she said, "That's the thing Luke. I couldn't kill him when I was eighteen because it was not the right time." They were amazed that she didn't do it, then Sturm's wife, Cara, said, "Sturm, Mia's gone, she's dead." The knight was upset and took out on Genesis, even the others knew better than most not to interfere with them right then.

She said, "Sturm, don't make me kill you here and now, not right in front of your wife and second daughter." He kept at it with his blade swinging at her and she was moving around him when all of a sudden, the fight went all out of him. She knelt in front of him as she told him the truth of what had happened to his daughter.

She said. "I didn't kill Mia, you know that. Besides, I knew that she wasn't even at the church. But I was taking care of the demons when one of them got passed me and killed her." They buried the child that self same day, under an oak tree that was living on the edge of the fence. That night, everyone was quiet, save for Cara comforting Kida.

Kida cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms and was carried to bed, the shock of losing a twin still fresh on their minds, Matthew said. "It seems like we have to keep her alive at all costs." Genesis asked Luke point blank. "Did you see any kinds of marks on Mia's frail body when you found her Luke?"

The healer thought about it for a few moments before saying his answer thusly. " Her heart was cut out and yet, she also had a symbol on her back." Jorad asked Matthew, "Have you or Leah ever see it before?" They both shook their heads before Genesis asked what it was and what it looked like.


	6. Chapter 6

_Genesis is wondering why the demons attacked and killed Mia when she finally thought that she was the one that caused it all to happen. Life is difficult for the Lightbringer family and will be harder for them still if she still remains.  
_

_Once everyone fell asleep, Genesis went to get Midnight Sun ready to go after she gets the items from the blacksmith the next morning when Leah asked, "Are you thinking of going than?"_

_The young Horseman sighed and asked. "How did you know?" And the fire mage smirked as she answered. "Simple Genesis, you're getting Midnight Sun ready."_

_The 25 year old lass said in reply. "It's easier if I leave here in the morning hours. Right after I get Midnight Sun's saddle, bridle and my armor as well Leah."_

_Her friend nodded and said. "Be safe Genesis." The next morning, early, found Genesis and Midnight Sun at the blacksmith's getting the saddle and bridle, and the armor. They left by the south gate and got started riding home. She's still trying to fully understand her powers. When the others woke up after getting their rest, Sturm asked Leah, "Where's Genesis Leah?"_

_The mage sighed and said,"She left, hours ago before you guys woke up. She feels like it's her own damned fault about what had happened to Mia and she was feeling like she didn't even belong her anymore or to be anyone's traveling companion ever again. And no, before you guys even ask, I am unsure where she was headed. Home maybe or somewhere south of here."_


	7. Chapter 7

Genesis knew that she had to inform the council how she fought the demons. Not only hat, but how a human child died while she was there. Once she arrived home in Hell. she dismounted and calmed Midnight Sun until he settled down.

Pestilence smirked as he said."Well well finally found a horse of your own did we little one?" Genesis said."Not now Uncle, I need to tell the Charred Council what had happened."

Still, she told the truth about the sudden attack and that she knew that she was coming into full power. The charred Council knew what the horseman said was true and had told her to go back to the surface world and alert the angels about the attack. War said."Genesis, my daughter, be careful because of the fact that you are coming to full power."

She nodded and said in reply."Yes Papa I will. I love you." As she remounted Midnight Sun and he reared as she went back to the kingdom of Man to warn the angels. Uriel knew that she felt something happen but as of yet, she didn't know what it was until Genesis arrived to tell her of the attack.

She said."Uriel, yesterday there was a demon attack while I was visiting some friends from over seven years , a human child was killed while I was there."


	8. Chapter 8

Many of the angels seem to dislike the 5 Horsemen but Uriel and her daughter Maia like the youngest Horseman quite a smiled as she said."Genesis, have you met my husband Luke yet?"

She shook her head no and asked,"How is your little one old friend? and I'm sorry for being away for so long." The angel blushed and said in reply,"She's well, Luke and I named her Cara Beth, I hope you don't mind if we used your mother's name Leigh for our youngest child." The 25 year old lass said, "No, I'm sure hat she would be honored to have someone named after her."

Maia called to both Luke and Clara Beth over to meet her old friend. Clara Beth went to Genesis without any problems and said hello while her father, Luke says,"I've met the healer named Matthew and he had taught me the healing arts before he had finally passed on. Jorad named his children after Matthew, Leah and Caraman as well."

Genesis sighed as she said,"I hope they grow up with love in their hearts for everyone that they shall ever meet. Including you Clara Beth." That night, they shared a meal together and spoke of the past and about dreams for the future. Clara Beth climbed into Genesis's lap and promptly fell asleep rightly upon doing so. The horseman dared not move until the child's father had picked her up and had finally carried her to bed.

Maia said to her."Genesis, please, spend the night with us and it'll be just like old times." And she agreed upon the plan. Luke showed Genesis where to stable Midnight Sun for the night and had finally taken her to a spare bedroom where she removed her armor and her sword for the night.

The next morning Genesis woke up early and stretched and got her things on as well as to mediate upon the fact that she is finally coming to full power at last as a horseman. Maia joined her friend and said,"What's this about you coming into full power as a Horseman?" She said in reply to the question, "Simple, it means that I can now call Midnight Sun and sense demons along with finding items like another set of armor for me to fully wear. But it isn't going to be wise to be too near me when I obtain my chaos form it'll be far worse then anything upon this earth."

Clara Beth found her mother and took her hand and said. "Mama why is everyone getting ready for war?" Finally, after pausing for several moments, Maia said in reply to her daughter's question. "Simple honey, because we're going to be headed off to war but as of yet, we just don't know how or when that will be or for how long we have till then."

Luke flew to where his wife and daughter as well as Genesis and told them,"Breakfast." And Clara Beth than took Genesis's hand and brought her to the table, but she said,"I need to take care of Midnight Sun first." Than she asked,"Clara Beth, would you like to help do just that?" Clara Beth fairly jumped up and down with joy.

When she called Midnight Sun to her side. Genesis said, "I need to feed and water see to his coat, mane, tail and his hooves as well." They saw to the stallion and went to the breakfast table with the angels and sat down together. Uriel said grace and the food was being moved up and down the table to everyone seated there in harmony.

Genesis was quiet almost all the way through the meal when she felt the presence of demons nearby and she knew what she had to do and she did it without ever saying a word to anyone about it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Look, I'm sorry for holding on this for a long time but here is chapter nine my friends.

* * *

Genesis has always known that her mother, Leigh was a half breed as well. Because that's the other half of her powers. Her mother was a half breed demon raised by human parents over 25 years ago. "Imps and half breed demon children, if captured young, can be raised by human parents just like mama was," thought Genesis to herself.

Nobody ever really knew her mother very well save for her family and her father, War. And as far as he knew, she was just an imp raised by humans for all those years till they met that day. "Well," she thought," I've just got to be learning more about my mother before long as well as the rest of my family history as well. Oh mama, if only you were here to help me fully understand what you were long before you had died defending my father from the other demons. But why have me with one of the fabled Four Horsemen?."

And yet, the next morning, she sensed that something was off and she was right. She got up and ran to Midnight Sun and mounted him in one fluid motion and rode to meet the demons. But it was an ambush and somehow, she ran into Sturm, Jorad, and his almost full grown children, Matthew and Leah were riding to help her out.

She was injured from the ambush and Luke saw to her wounds himself and they spoke of it coming to a head right here and now. Genesis asked, "Sturm, how is Kida Doing? Well, I hope, because I still feel bad about Mia dying still." And he replied, "It's alright my friend. It wasn't truly your fault. IT was the demons who murdered her and blamed you for her death. So did I after hearing the news."

After the ambush, they were thinking of battle plans when War, Death, Fury, and Strife arrived at that moment and her father was worried for her. She smiled and waved to him easily.

The angels had gotten rather restless with the other 4 Horsemen there, but Uriel was calm and kept her thoughts to herself. They worked out a plan and Genesis has almost all of her powers. Genesis said,"Papa, the dark prince is still alive because 7 years ago I had thought that I had killed him, but he lived after all I did to him. So, if he makes an appearance, he's mine. I want everyone to kn ow that the dark prince is mine and I would be very put out if someone kills him."

Lara, Dara, Mara and Tia offered their troops once again for this war and everyone agreed to have the extra help. But there is hundreds of thousands of demons between them and the dark prince to fight and kill. Genesis took Jorad and Sturm aside and said,"I'm bound to be killed by the dark prince. But please don't tell my father." And they agreed.

The army was moved out in small groups to get ready for the major battle. But finally, War noticed that his daughter was very oddly quiet on the way to a camp site later on that day.


	10. Chapter 10

That was the hope that Genesis has of killing the prince was to confront him herself in the throne room herself and make him fight. Oddly she and Midnight Sun fell to the back of the large force that was gathered and was slowly moving to meet the demon horde on the battle field once more.

Maia flew to her and asked,"What everyone was thinking is, are you alright my friend? It seems that something is bothering you." She sighed and said in reply."To be honest, I wish I knew what to say here, but, besides that,I'm fine, just thinking about what's happening is all."

Life as the young horseman knew it was slowly going to end with finally killing the prince of darkness. Jorad and Sturm both knew that she was going to die, but they also swore not to reveal it until she went to kill the prince. Uriel said,"War, it seems that your daughter is being somewhat anti social as of late."

He nodded and told her"I'll see to it Uriel." Genesis was still riding behind the army when her father joined her and asked,"What seems to be the matter dearest heart?" She knew that she had to tell someone other Jorad Mace and Sturm Lightbringer, so she said,"To be honest papa I have a rather bad feeling about fighting the dark prince after 7 years have gone by."


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally, the fight started and Genesis went after the prince and they fought like hell had broken loose. Luke kept up with the wounded until Genesis killed the dark prince and began to fight the demons, and yet, the dead or dying kept piling up in heaps on both sides.  
_

_She was sorely wounded and still losing blood until the last demon was killed by Leah Mace. Maia was amazed that the battle went well until she saw her friend. Kneeling, and clasping the hilt in a death like grip and barely feeling anything._

_She shouted to War, saying,"Something's wrong with Genesis but I can't tell from here." Jorad and Sturm looked at each other but kept silent about what she told them days ago._

_The Mace twins, Matthew and Leah, ran to Genesis and and they eased the death grip on the sword hilt. Leah took hold of the sword and Matthew supported their father's friend on one side. She whispered that the dark prince was finally dead and that's how she sustained such terrible wounds._

_Jorad finally spoke up saying,"I knew that she was going to be injured badly, not to mention severely burned and she needs to see a healer fast, otherwise she'll be dead." Luke nodded and said,"We've got to get her off the battle field first." _

_Two angels brought a stretcher for Genesis and she was placed on it but Luke saw even worse wound on his wife's friend's back. War was frightened for his daughter's life and was hoping for the best. A few hours later, Luke said,"She;s still alive but very weak after these long hours of work. Not to even mention the burns covering her torso and back."_

_Her father asked,"What type of wounds were they, and how severe are they Luke?" The angel sighed and said,"The wounds are very jagged and so very deep that many minor and major blood vessels were either hit or missed. But I think she'll still have the scars if she pulls through the night."_

_And pull through the night our horseman did and she's still alive thanks to her mother's spirit._


	12. Chapter 12

Life for Genesis was painful after finally killing the dark prince and receiving scars from that epic battle. But she slowly healed under Luke's care and her family and friends are there for her.

Kida Lightbringer made a hood for the horseman because it was the least she could do. Genesis cried when given the hood but remembered that Mia was in heaven and watching over her twin.

She knew that it was red as blood and lined with gold and Kida stitched her name and her sister's on the inside of it. She gave Kida a journal to write in when she felt lonely or sad and they hugged for several moments.

Finally, our 25 year old horseman went home knowing that she did everything in her power to kill the prince forever and she was content for the time being. But she also knew that when the 7 seals were broken, she and the other horsemen will bring the entire world to an end and while sending mortal men to judgement.

But those that know her well are well aware that she will always be watching and waiting for the day of reckoning. And that they can simply call her name, to yield her aide for fighting off demons and giving advice about keeping unwanted visitors out of their cities and local woods.

To know how to ride are all in the job description for the Fifth Horseman and it always will be.


End file.
